Discpline
by Mrs Don Draper
Summary: Kink Meme Prompt: Tony's being insubordinate both on field and in meetings. There's only one solution Nick Fury knows that'll work on him - taking him over his lap and spanking/paddling him good. *Dubcon*


Fury knows he shouldn't be surprised when Tony walks into the 2:00 meeting at 3:30 without a bit of remorse on his face. He shouldn't be surprised when Tony checks his watch every five minutes. And he really shouldn't be surprised when Tony makes a beeline for the door when they adjourn.

"Not you, Stark."

Tony hits his fist on the door frame and frags his feet back to the table. All he wanted to so was go home and watch tonight's episode of _Big Bang Theory_, so that he and Bruce could critique it and write in about all of the inaccuracies they had found. But no. Now his night was ruined. At least Jarvis would record it for him, but it wouldn't be the same.

"Can we make this quick? I have plans."

Fury crossed his arms.

"You should have thought of that before you decided that your team and I weren't worth your time."

Tony let out a huff of annoyance.

"Look, I get it: don't be late and appreciate the team. Right. Sorry. It won't happen again," he said, without much sincerity.

"Stark, do you know how many times I've heard you say those exact words in the past five months? How stupid do you honestly think I am?"

Tony put on his best smirk and crossed his own arms.

"You really want me to answer that, Fury?"

Fury did not answer. He simply looked at Tony with stormy eyes, silence echoing off the conference room walls. Tony managed to meet his gaze for a while—ever the defiant one—but eventually felt too uncomfortable to continue to do so. He looked at his feet feeling something akin to shame, which he supposed was the whole point.

"Fury—," Tony began before the Director raised up a had to stop him.

Fury pushed his chair back from the table a bit before saying, "Get over here, Stark."

Thinking Fury wanted him seated, he moved to pull out a chair across from him.

"Over _here_," he corrected, pointing to his side of the conference table.

Tony hesitated, unsure of why Fury would want him there but curious enough and stubborn enough to want to find out.. He trudged over to the other side of the table and leaned against the side to Fury's right, waiting for him to make the next move.

"Take off your pants."

Tony blinked.

"I'm sorry, what? It sounded like you said—."

"I did. So do it."

Tony was stunned. It took a moment to find his voice, but when he did, it was full of nothing but contempt for the Director: "Fuck you, Fury. I don't need this shit."

He pushed himself up from the table to walk away when Fury grabbed his wrist to keep him from moving. His grip was nearly painful.

"You either do as you're told, or you find a new job."

Tony paused for a moment, considering the other man's words. This was all just some power play to try to scare him way from his pet project. Like Tony was just the stray who wandered in uninvited. Yeah, well, he knew how to call a bluff when he saw one. He wrenched his forearm from Fury's grasp and moved his hands to the button and zipper of his tight jeans. He toed off his sneakers and pealed his pants off, leaving him standing in front of Fury in his grey boxer briefs and faded maroon tee shirt. He waited for Fury to back down, tell Tony not to be late again, and let him go as if this had never happened. He was sure Fury had lost his own game.

"Good, now get your ass over my knee, boy."

Tony blanched.

"Don't make me ask again," Fury warned.

Tony knew that he should have already been out the door at this point. He should have told Fury to go fuck himself. That he would be reporting him for sexual harassment. But then it hit him: who would actually believe him? Who would believe that their precious Director coerced Tony Stark—of all people—to have him strip down so he could presumably spank him?

Tony's shoulders drooped in defeat. He moved to hunch himself over Fury's lap. The angles were pretty awkward: his hips rested against Fury's right thigh while his shoulders balanced gingerly on his left to protect the arc reactor, and his knees were slightly buckled to accommodate his and the chair's height. He struggled not to wriggle as the weight of the situation closed in on him.

Fury reached up his right hand to pull at the elastic waistband of Tony's boxers, pulling them down centimeters at a time, dragging out his torture. Fury began to caress his bottom once it was fully exposed. He felt his ass get squeezed and kneaded more and more painfully with each grab. Then the pressure was gone...until Fury's hand came down with a thundering crack. Tony swallowed down a scream of pain. Fury's hands were fucking huge. The smacks to his ass continued until he could no longer hold back his screams and tears. His skin stung and burned and still Fury brought down his mighty hand.

"Maybe this will teach you some respect, Stark. Is this what it's going to take? Treat you like a child until you can behave like an adult?"

Fury paused in his spanks to go back to kneading his tender flesh, spreading his cheeks and pressing down on the red skin. He was so sensitive that he almost wasn't surprised by the erection that was forming between his legs. Fury went back to trashing his ass, but his erection didn't flag. Each slap was torture yet pleasure filled and soon Tony was crying out for completely different reasons.

"Like this, Stark? Like it when someone uses and abuses your ass?"

Tony can only whimper and hide his face in shame. He can't bring himself to look Fury in the eye.

"Are you gonna come, boy? Gonna get all nice and wet for me?"

Tony knows he's close. He can feel his balls drawing up in his sack, and his cock is twitching inside his dampened boxers. It's not much longer now. Not much longer until he is thoroughly humiliated.

Fury stops spanking him, and Tony groans at the loss. He hears Fury chuckle under his breath. The next thing he knows, Fury is spreading his cheeks again, trying to get a good look at his most private part. He hears Fury spit and feels something sticky-warm slide down his crack to his hole. He can't help wriggling this time. Fury uses one hand to trace up and down his crack and the other for smacking him, and he's not quite sure whether it's from nerves or pleasure or both, but he's coming hard and moaning and thrusting against Fury's leg for even a small bit of friction.

He blacks out for a bit and when he comes to, his top half is laying flat on the table, and Fury's standing behind him. He feels two fingers spreading open his hole, and he let's out a tiny mewl.

"It's alright, boy. This'll be good for the both of us."

Fury's free hand is running softly up and down his back. It's more soothing than Tony would like to admit. He doesn't know where Fury got it, but he also feels the dribble of lube trickling down his ass, and that's way better than spit would have done. He feels Fury work it into his channel and whimpers when he slips in a third finger.

"You're fine, Stark. This is about trust. You've gotta trust me. You gotta start listening to me, Stark."

Tony wriggles his bottom when Fury grazes that sweet spot inside of him.

"Feels good, huh. You can have this. You can have this pleasure. But you've gotta earn it."

Tony's out of it, but he manages to respond with words this time: "I will. I want to. Please...please just..."

"Alright, Tony, alright. Just making sure you're nice and ready. I'm gonna fuck you now."

Tony flinches when his fingers are removed and nods as he feels the tip of Fury's cock press against his entrance. He feels big. He tries his best not to fight it, but his ass burns from the spanking and his prep, so he's glad that Fury holds his hips tightly between his palms or else he's not sure he'd be able to do this. He presses all the way in in a few strong thrusts.

"Mmmmm, fuck Stark. You're tight. Anyone ever been here before?"

Tony only nods his head against the table but doesn't offer any other information.

"That's alright. You've got a nice ass. Tight and hot"-Tony squeezes his inner muscles half on purpose-"and so fucking good."

Tony never would have expected Fury to be so talkative during sex since he barely tells the Avengers anything, but it's kind of flattering—if unexpected—to hear Fury being so enthusiastic and complementary of him, even if it is his ass he's talking about. Fury begins fucking him in earnest then, speaking fewer sentences and more exclamations like "fuck" and "shit" or "damn," depending on what tickled his fancy. Tony knows he won't come again any time soon, but there's something to be said for Fury's "punishment" turning into this, where Tony feels like he's finally got a foot in the door, a connection—no matter how twisted—to rely on. Fuck Fury and his little trust speech. Tears leaked from behind his eyelids as the thought choked him up. Maybe this was the only way Fury knew how to show he fucking cared, care and discipline all tangled up together.

Fury let go with his left hand, and Tony felt his thumb wipe away the tears that had gotten free.

"You're doing real good, Tony. I'm getting close. Almost done."

Tony clenches again, deliberate this time.

"Mmmmm, lucky man who gets to feel this around their dick."

Fury shoves in even harder and Tony's eyes fly open as he let's out a gasp. Over his shoulder he sees Fury panting hard as sweat beads on his forehead. He's focused, but he looks more relaxed and at ease than he's ever seen him. He's not looking at Tony with contempt or hatred, but with something almost fondness. Tony begins clenching in a steady rhythm that makes Fury grunt.

"Gonna miss your boypussy. But I gotta come. Gonna come deep in your ass. I know I'm-_unffff_-big. You'll feel me for a while. But I'll be feelin' you for a while too. You're-_shit_-so good, Tony. So good."

Tony feels drunk on all this praise. Before today, he's never heard a good word come his way from the Director, and now? Now it was pouring from his mouth. He couldn't help but reach an arm down behind him to feel Fury move in and out of him, to feel his power. Fury tangled their fingers together over Tony's hip and seconds later, he felt Fury throb and come inside him with a long, low grunt. He felt each pulse smooth his channel and felt Fury soften inside his ass. Fury made to step away, but Tony held on tighter to his hand, not quite ready to give this up.

A few minutes later, Fury was too soft to remain inside Tony, and Tony whimpered when he slipped out of his sore bottom. Fury handed Tony tissue for his eyes and nose; Tony figured it would just be easier to throw away his soiled boxer rather than explain to anyone what happened to them should anyone see that he had them with him. He was still a bit shaky as he redressed himself, but he managed. Fury and he dressed in silence, each allowing the other a few moments to mull over what had transpired between them.

Tony turned to the Director to say something, but for once, he could not make the words come. Luckily, Fury stepped in.

"You _are_ a good person, Stark. I know you can do better than you've been doing."

"Yes, Director," he said somewhat meekly.

Fury nodded.

"Alright, Tony, you can go."

Tony nodded and went to the door again before he stopped himself.

"Thanks, Director...I think."

Fury nodded again, and Tony walked out the door.

When it closed shut, Fury sighed. He hoped the boy would be alright.


End file.
